simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Stan Lee
"Eu é quem decidirei isso!" Sua principal participação em Os Simpsons foi no episódio "O ataque do Papai Furioso". Após uma palestra sobre desenho animado na Escola, Bart se inspira (ele e toda a piazada) e faz uma tirinha que, segundo ele, vai vender milhões; mas ao mostrá-la para o Cara dos Quadrinhos, recebe um crítica severa: "Essa tirinha é muito ruim e mera imitação." – É quando são surpreendidos por Stan Lee, que chega no Calabouço do Androide, respondendo à crítica do dono da loja. Personagem E a primeira coisa que ele faz na loja é esconder uma revista do Super-Homem, personagem da DC Comics, com uma revista dos X-Men, grupo de heróis que ele criou, pertencentes à Marvel, rival da DC. O Cara dos Quadrinhos fica todo emocionado ao receber Stan, mas o visitante chama sua atenção, pois o reconheceu como o perseguidor (tarado mesmo) de Lynda Carter (atriz que fez a Mulher Maravilha nos anos 1970). Em seguida, Stan pede para ver os desenhos de Bart, também não gostando do resultado. Bart fica chateado, querendo saber o que está errado; o Cara dos Quadrinhos ironiza, mandando o garoto tentar outra coisa, mas Stan discorda, dizendo para Bart continuar tentando... e se fracassasse, sempre poderá abrir uma loja de quadrinhos. De fato, Bart se inspira em Homer e cria o personagem "Pit Pai" (Angry Dad), que faz sucesso com os colegas. Ele leva um exemplar de volta ao Calabouço para o Cara dos Quadrinhos, que mais uma vez faz várias críticas, porém o trabalho é digno de ir para "A Prateleira" (display dos projetos em desenvolvimento). Nisto, vemos Stan sugerir para um garoto (Database) levar outro boneco de super-herói, apontando para O Coisa, ao invés do boneco do Batman. O menino lhe diz que somente o Batman cabe no seu batmóvel; Stan retruca ("Tá maluco?!"), pega o boneco do Coisa e faz ele entrar, à força, no batmóvel, deixando o carrinho destruído. O garoto chora, dizendo que Stan estragou seu brinquedo, porém o velho argumenta: "Quebrei?... Ou eu fiz ficar '''melhor'?" – Voltando sua atenção para as revistas da loja, '''trocando-as de lugar' (o que irrita o Cara dos Quadrinhos), enquanto cantarola a musiquinha do Homem-Aranha. Mais tarde, Homer cai numa armadilha de Bart, ficando todo pintado de verde e muito furioso, igual ao Incrível Hulk, saindo pela cidade e quebrando coisas. A polícia aparece e detém o "incrível Homer", bem na frente do Calabouço; Stan, ainda na loja, diz que Homer não pode ser o Hulk, afinal Hulk é ele próprio, e vai até a rua, grunhindo e rasgando a camisa, tentando se transformar, o que não dá certo. Stan fica frustrado: "Anda corpo velho!! Muda! '''GRRRrrr'..." O Cara dos Quadrinhos vai até ele, pedindo para parar e diz que gostaria mesmo que Stan tivesse o "poder" de '''deixar sua loja'. Vida Real Stanley Martin Lieber (*'''Nova Iorque, 28/12/1922*''' - †'''Los Angeles, 12/11/2018†') - filho de imigrantes judeus da '''Romênia', ou "Stan Lee", é escritor, editor, publicitário, produtor, diretor, empresário, ex-presidente da Marvel Comics e, eventualmente, ator. Em parceria com escritores/desenhistas de quadrinhos notáveis, especialmente Jack Kirby, Steve Ditko, John Romita, criou nos anos 1960 vários super-heróis de sucesso para a Marvel, dos quais se destacam: Quarteto Fantástico, Homem-Aranha, Homem de Ferro, Demolidor, Hulk, Thor, Dr. Estranho, Vingadores (grupo) e os X-MEN. Ele e sua esposa, Joan Clayton Broocock Lee, completariam 70 anos de casamento (bodas de vinho) em 05/12/2017 - mas Joan faleceu em 6 de julho daquele mesmo ano, ela tinha 95 anos. No ano seguinte, também com 95, Stan falece em Los Angeles. Aparições * THOH - "A casa da árvore dos horrores X" citado por "O Colecionador" * Episódio - "O ataque do Papai Furioso" * Episódio - "Married to the Blob * História em quadrinhos - A Morte da CBG Curiosidades * No episódio 13x18, quando Stan Lee pega a tirinha de Bart para avaliação, ele diz, conforme a dublagem da edição brasileira: "Meu '''senso artístico' está tinindo''" – mas na realidade, no original, ele diz: "My '''spidey sense' is tingling''" – uma frase (marca registrada) do Homem-Aranha. (então, melhor seria "meu '''sentido aranha'..." na dublagem); * Ainda no 13x18, na cena que Stan tenta transformar-se em Hulk, o Cara dos Quadrinhos lhe diz, na edição dublada: "''Dá um tempo! Você não consegue nem passar por '''Mulher-Gato'." – a piada ficou engraçada (+ graça, - cultura), mas no original ele diz '''Bill Bixby'; ator que interpretou o Dr. Bruce Banner na série "O Incrível Hulk" (1978-1982), mas quem realmente fez sucesso nessa série foi o musculoso ator Lou Ferrigno, no papel do Hulk. A série ficou conhecida no Brasil no início dos anos 1980, quando era transmitida nas tardes da Globo. Bill Bixby morreu em 1993, aos 59 anos, vítima de câncer de próstata. * Ep. ??x?? - Ele também foi visto na morte do Comic Book Guy. Galeria bart comicbookguy voz stan lee.jpg|ó a cara que todo mundo faz quando Stan chega num lugar stan lee marvel vs dc.jpg|" Marvel vs DC " stan lee database bonecos.jpg|hey garoto, leva o Coisa stan lee eu sou o hulk.jpg|o HULK sou EU stan lee lou ferrigno 2003.jpg|Stan e Lou Ferrigno, 2003 stan lee joan broocock 2011.jpg|Stan e esposa, 2011 marvel 75 anos stan lee.jpg|2014 - Marvel 75 anos Stan lee 2.jpg en:Stan Lee es:Stan Lee Categoria:Homens Categoria:Velhos Categoria:Mortos Categoria:Escritores Categoria:Quadrinhos Categoria:Celebridades Categoria:Convidados Especiais Categoria:Personagens da temporada 13